Commonwealth
by SilentSalvation
Summary: The story of a little territory America owns, and their relationship. She might love America too much, but she doesn't want to marry him, but she doesn't want to be her own nation as well and relies on him constantly. America/OC
1. Isla del Encanto! Island of Enchantment!

**I had to write this, and considering I'm Puerto Rican myself, you can see why. Some background: Puerto Rico is an American Territory, and I think it's a colony or used to be (Can't remember ^^;) but despite not being our own country, we tend to feel independent, and consider Puerto Rico to be a country despite not actually being one. **

**Now, I'm not going to try to sugar coax the island, I love it and all, but it has flaws. Thanks for stepping in, and if you're Puerto Rican, remember: Puerto Rico lo hace mejor XD (I hope everyone enjoys it though)**

**I hope you like it! Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me...My favorite is America, he's so awesome! XD**

* * *

America slept shaking. He had seen a horror movie just previously and was playing a game that came along with it. Of course he could stop watching the movies, but he was America, and he was the Hero. He felt a poking and jumped up shocked, what if it was ghost, or a zombie, maybe it was just Tony. He looked down and smiled, 'Oh, it's just Gabby' he thought looking at his commonwealth.

The territory looked around, nervous, something was bothering her and she needed America to know. Gabriela motioned for America to please come down, "America, I need to tell you something" she whispered.

America got down from the furniture he jumped to and face her, "What's up? Is something wrong?"  
Gabriela began to shake her head, but decided to nod. She really was in trouble, and she needed America to get her out of it yet again. "I'm broke, I spent all my money" she said, blushing, she didn't like asking for help, but she did it all the time anyway.

America looked at her for a moment and smiled, "What'd you spend it on?"

"…Portraits of my superiors" she admitted, blushing

America sighed, "Gabby, I give money all the time, why don't you use it to improve your tourism?" America always called her Gabby or Gabriela when he was angry, or even sometimes Gabriela Maria when he was very angry, he never called his territory Puerto Rico, he found it too difficult to say. She looked down in shame and shrugged, sometimes she would spend the money knowing that America would just give her more if she did.

She looked up at him and smiled, "But the portraits were so pretty! And I didn't spend it completely on the portraits, I also bought a dress and a new swimsuit."

He laughed as she moved her hands while she spoke, he just loved the way she had so much expression. He got out his wallet and gave her some more money, less than before, but still enough. "Come on, now we have to learn to spend it well" America said.

"America, I have a question. If you're always telling me to spend money wisely, how come you just spent half your income on hamburgers?" Gabriela asked, she almost never called him Alfred, it was too informal.

America laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Well, if that's all you came for, go back to your home" he said waving her forward.

She nodded and started walking back. America had been kind enough to let her have her own government, along with her own house; he even let her have her own flag. She felt very proud to be with America and to have all the things a country has, and though she was a commonwealth, she felt like a country and was proud of it. Whenever she was in a sticky situation though, she usually depended on America to get her out of it; her superiors were often very greedy and would sink the small territory deeper into problems.

America was finally able to go back to sleep, forgetting about the horror movie. He dreamt himself holding the American flag with an Eagle on his shoulder, "I'm the hero!" his dream self exclaimed, waving his flag. America smiled as he stood on top of the world, so everyone knew that he was the hero, and he was invincible. He felt another small poking and woke up to see Gabby again, "What's up?" he asked sleepily.

"I had a nightmare, can I stay with you?" she asked, looking around. She hoped Tony wouldn't walk in, despite him being friendly; he would always freak her out. America rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"Sure thing! Maybe we can divide the nightmare so you won't have to be scared" America said triumphantly, sounding brave.

"Gracias" Gabriela said and slipped in with him. He moved a bit so she could have more space and blushed. She was very pretty, that's probably why tourist visits her house so much and why it's popular with cruises. She had long brown hair with bangs and brown eyes. Her skin is pale since she was once Spain's little sister, and she had thick lips. Both her house and she were beautiful, but unfortunately not very strong by itself.

"You're welcome" America replied, already used to her Spanglish. He's had a crush on her for a while, and has tried several times to get her to marry him, but she always refused, saying she was too happy with her own cultural identity. (Note: The United States had given Puerto Rico several opportunities and elections to become part of them and be the fifty-first state, but Puerto Ricans always declined due to their national pride and satisfaction with their relationship with the U.S)

America looked at her sleeping, and saw how peaceful she was. 'So cute!' he thought and closed his eyes. Her dream started to go bad and she inched herself closer to America, feeling as if he can save her like he had done in 1898. She really did consider America to be her hero, but her superiors told her not to, so she tried acting as if she didn't. Alfred smiled and hugged her, she was suddenly calm, comforted by her big brother.

The morning arrived and America woke up, feeling energetic and ready to take on the world. He looked at Gabriela and saw she was still asleep. He let her sleep and went on to make breakfast and saw Tony was already eating. "Good morning! Today there's a summit meeting, hey, maybe I should call England so we can go there together. It's been a long time since we've tried getting along, then again he picked a fight with me in 1812, oh well, as usual I won anyway!"

Tony nodded and continued eating his pancakes. America took out a burger and started heating it up. He had been exercising more so he treated himself more often as well; he planned to show England that he wasn't getting fat. After he was done with his burger he went back to get dressed and found that his pants have shrunk.

"What? How did they get smaller?" America asked himself, making sure the size was right.

"Maybe you got bigger," Gabriela suggested, yawning and stretching. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at him. He blushed as he just realized that he was half naked in front of her, and soon she realized it too. "Um…I like your boxers" she said, pointing at his red, white and blue boxers.

"I couldn't have gained weight, I've been on a diet!" America exclaimed and ran to the bathroom.

"Super size-it, please!" Puerto Rico chimed. She got off the bed and walked to America's drawers. She took out a shirt with the American flag on it and some blue shorts she had once put in without America's knowing. She put a sticker of the Puerto Rican flag on the American one and put on the shirt and shorts. "America needs to buy smaller shirts" she whispered. It was common that she would take his stuff, so he should've bought some things she could have.

"Gabby, I don't look fatter, right?" America said through the crack of a door.

"No America, you look as handsome as always," she said smiling

Alfred sat down in gloom and sighed. Gabriela sometimes said anything he wanted to hear, that usually meant that she took something from him or needed something. He looked out and saw her wearing his shirt, "This is the last time okay?" he said coming out. He got bigger pants and put on his usual uniform.

"Last time for what?" she asked

"You keep taking things from me without permission, I'll let you have this one last shirt, but next time at least ask"

Puerto Rico began to fidget and looked up at America, "I have a problem"

America looked at her and wondered what it was this time, "Yeah?"

"I'm losing my culture!" she exclaimed and suddenly hugged him. He looked down at her small frame and smiled sympathetically. "Alfred, I'm starting to not like the music I came up with, and I'm beginning to forget my dances. On top of that, when I go home, the people there are meaner than what they used to be, and for some reason they're always carrying around big boom boxes with Reggaeton playing out of them. I'm also dressing with more revealing clothing, and no one respects me anymore!"

America hugged her as she trembled. He had been taking care of her for over a hundred years and had grown a soft spot for the small territory. "Don't worry, it's just a fad, I go through those all the time. Heck, at one point I was wearing my pants on the ground" he smiled.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Just a fad? You mean, reggeaton will pass? That music has awful meaning you know, it's making my superiors not want to work, and I don't know what to do unless I'm being told"

"Of course it'll pass! Just watch, have I ever let you down?" America said

"No, but you have used my home for military target practice," she replied and America nervously laughed. (Note: The island of Vieques was used as a target practice for the American military. It was used mostly for explosions and to see how much war weapons had improved).

-

America left for the meeting of the allies and Puerto Rico walked around her house. She looked around and sighed, 'I miss Alfred' she thought. She stepped into the living room and saw some Dominicans there, and they stared at each other for a while.

"…Get out! I told you not to come back here!" Gabriela yelled, trying to push Dominican Republic out

"No! You can't make me go back there!" he yelled, trying to resist

"You have your tourism! Stop complaining!"

"That's not fair, you have America taking care of you, and you're also getting more tourist!"

"Go away!" she persisted

Cuba slipped in and she turned around and yelped. "Cuba! Stop coming in my house! All of you need to leave!"

"You don't understand, I have a crazy superior!" Cuba yelled, hiding in Puerto Rico's couch.

"I don't care, you guys cost me money! And Cuba, you need to leave America alone too" Gabriela said, trying to get them out.

"Help! It was terrible, I just went through a major disaster!" Haiti said, coming in and joining the rest of the Caribbean countries. He sat down on her seat and started treating his bruises, "My house is destroyed!"

Gabriela sighed and looked at Haiti sympathetically, "Ask America, I don't have enough money or room for all of you guys"

"But America is so far away, and you're so close!" they all complained except Cuba. Puerto Rico gritted her teeth and took a deep breath, "Get out!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Ironically enough, the Caribbean countries weren't exactly the best of neighbors, and Gabriela would silently admit that she felt superior to them, but tried her best not to.

-

The meeting was over and America was getting calls from Puerto Rico, who seemed desperate to reach him. He picked up the phone and took a bite of his hamburger, "Yo" he said with his mouth full.

"America! I spilled my orange juice and I don't know how to clean it up!" Gabriela whined, looking at the spilled juice.

"Just grab a paper towel" America said

"I don't know where they are"

Alfred sighed and started walking over to Gabriela in her house. He stepped in and saw Gabriela making a bigger mess trying to clean up the orange juice. She yelped as the grape juice idea didn't work and ran over to Alfred, "America, help me!" she cried.

America looked at what she had done. Apparently, she thought she could clean up the orange juice by spilling more orange juice because you have to fight 'fire with fire'. Then she tried grape juice since it's the opposite of orange juice. America sighed and grabbed some of the paper towels he'd brought along and began cleaning up.

Gabriela smiled and sat down to watch him work. It's a good thing he was there, otherwise it would've taken her a long time to solve problems by herself. America stopped his cleaning and smiled at her, but as he went back to cleaning, he wished that she was less dependent on him.

She had been dependent on him ever since she was a little girl. Gabriela was always being yelled at by Spain, and forced to work and collect Sugar Canes for long hours. Spain was very mean to her most of the time and when the Spanish-American War came along, she finally found an opportunity to be free from Spain. America invaded her house and chased Spain away, but Spain didn't really care, easily giving her up. He saw she was very weak, and in poverty and decided to take care of her and make her a commonwealth.

He carried her for her first few years until she was able to walk anywhere she wanted. America had hoped that she would become independent enough to separate from him, and be her own country, but instead she clung on to him over the years. Instead of thinking for independence, America asked her to marry him and become a state, that way he could take better care of her, but she declined, proud to be Puerto Rico.

"Thank you, America, eres mi heroe" she said, hugging him. She was so much shorter than him that he always chuckled when she stood on her tip toes to hug him. He hugged her back, if only she wasn't so pretty.

"Alright, I guess I'm done here, goodnight Gabby" America said and kissed her head

"Goodnight, and don't worry, I won't ask for anymore help. I'm Boricua and Borinquenos can take care of themselves because we're awesome!" she exclaimed happily

"That's the spirit!" America laughed

"Puerto Rico lo hace mejor!" (Note: that's the tourism motto Puerto Ricans use, it means, Puerto Rico does it better!)

America smiled and walked back to his house. She sure had the spirit of a country, and he understood why she didn't want to marry him. Alfred finally got back to his house and sat down. "I got some movies I wanted to watch!" he reminded himself and took out some scary movies. Tony walked over to him and sat down on the couch to watch it. "Are you sure? This is really scary" Alfred said and Tony nodded.

They began watching the movies and America grew very scared and soon terrified. The phone rang and he jumped up and screamed, convinced that was going to be the ghost that gives people seven days to live. He picked it up and heard the familiar voice, "Hey Gabby, is something wrong?"

"I lost my towel, I might never be able to take a shower again!" Gabriela exclaimed, looking around.

"On my way!" Alfred said and walked to his closet to take out another towel. He opened his door and saw Gabriela already in front of him, "Wow, that was fast, I really am good!"

"Dominican Republic is in my room again! Also, can you help Haiti? He keeps crying, and what did you do to Cuba? He's getting on my last nerve and I think he's bothering Canada. Also, I lost my towel, and I don't have any money to buy another one" Gabriela said

"Here" America said, handing her the towel, "Now, Haiti needs help, Dominican Republic won't leave you alone, and Cuba has something against me…" America scratched his head and tried to figure out how to solve the problems.

Gabriela stood there with her new towel, pouting. America smiled at her, she was just so pretty when she was angry! Dominican Republic was behind her, "Come on, please" he begged. She huffed haughtily, showing superiority, but quickly went inside America's house before Dominican Republic or America noticed. Dominican Republic tried following her but was stopped by America.

"Sorry, she's allowed in, but you're not" America said nervously, he didn't like to reject people, but every time he allowed someone in, the People would always get angry with him.

She was already ready for sleep by the time he was able to convince Dominican Republic to go to his own house. He was glad he didn't confront Cuba too, usually where there was one Caribbean country; the rest were nearby. She joined in his scary movie but was just as scared as he was, maybe more, and on top of that, Tony was there.

"America, change the movie!" she whined

"I'm a hero you know, I have to watch it" he said, trembling with fear.

After the movie was over, Gabriela clung to Alfred, scared that a hand might randomly grab her. They went upstairs and she went to sleep with him again, she liked sleeping with America, he never minded much, but sometime The People would complain about her presence.

"Goodnight, Alfred" she whispered. He smiled at her calling him his name; she was getting more used to it, and using it more often.

"Goodnight Gabby" he said and closed his eyes. He wondered if she knew about the guest bedroom, but decided to tell her about it tomorrow. He felt her inch closer to him and snuggle up. Alfred turned towards her and put his arm around her waist, making her head lie on his chest. She blushed and became relaxed. She loved Alfred, he was always there for her, and though sometimes he was mean, he would always care for her.

**

* * *

**

**so wrong, I know, Puerto Rico should've been a boy, but she just felt more like a girl to me. XD This is a one-shot, but it could or could not continue. Depends really. I added in some countries that weren't included in the show, like Dominican Republic and Haiti.**

**If you're having questions about the whole Dominican Republic thing, well, this is the best I can explain: There are a lot of Dominican Immigrants in Puerto Rico and a lot of the Puerto Ricans don't like it, but it's just like how a lot of people in the U.S don't like illegal immigration ^^; (I don't want to offend anybody! I'm just writing this for fun)**

**By the end I began to think that Gabriela and Alfred were starting to make a cute couple XD I wanted to keep this as true to the real show as possible, and so I put little parts of history in there that it looks like they would mention. I even made Spain have Puerto Rico as a little sister! XD**

**Tell me what you think?! How did I do? Bad, good, medium? No flames plz (Criticism is fine though)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Training Begins and World Meeting!

**Here's a new chapter! I really enjoyed the first one and decided to keep going. I have to admit though, right now I have no real plot, it's mostly romance and humor. XD **

**So, I'm going to continue my story and now we get into war! :D O.o I'll say this ahead of time, since Puerto Ricans are U.S citizens, we do fight in the U.S army, so no, we don't have our own. We also use U.S currency, and everything the U.S has. A lot of Puerto Ricans fought, I think, in the Vietnam war, and in WWII, so this is just the beginning ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me! **

* * *

America stood there, while Puerto Rico was adjusting her new military outfit. It was just like America's, except she wore a skirt instead of pants, she rolled up her sleeves a bit, and she did not wear the air force jacket. In the midst of World War II, America had wanted to train Puerto Rico so that she may fight with him, but out of all the places in the world, he had to pick her house to train her in.

It was already 90 degrees, and the day was just beginning. She unbuttoned her jacket and revealed a small black tank top that revealed her stomach, "America, do we have to start now? It's too hot" she whined.

"Of course it's not! I don't feel it!" America said happily, waving it off and taking another sip of his cold lemonade. He also adjusted the portable fan he was carrying. "You're an islander, you shouldn't feel it either"

"I'm human first and it's hot!" she continued to whine. She sighed and put her head down. America nervously laughed and held up a whistle. She looked at the whistle in confusion and a question mark appeared above her head.

America popped the question mark and blew the whistle, "Now begins your training! You have your new military suit, inspired by me, with your new boots, inspired by me, and your new positive outlook in our training…inspired by me"

Gabriela perked up and nodded, "Okay, what are we doing?"

"Gabby, mind your manners, it's what are we doing, _sir_?" he corrected

"I don't know, you haven't told me" she said and America sweat-dropped.

"Gabriela Maria Santiago Garcia" He called

"Present!"

"Okay, today we'll start your training. We're in a war right now and it's up to me, the hero, to save the day, and you, Porto Rico, are going to be my back up!" America said, his hands balling into fist. Gabriela raised her hands and Alfred pointed at her, "Yes, question?"

"It's pronounced Puerto Rico" she said

He chuckled and waved it off, "First we start with running. Run five 400 meter laps and give me 50 push-ups!" he blew the whistle but Puerto Rico didn't move. He blew the whistle again, but she still didn't move, "Why aren't you running?"

"I haven't had any rum yet" she replied. She smiled at him and sat down. She took out a piece of bread and some rum and started eating.

America smacked his head, leaving a red hand mark, "Why didn't you eat before?!"

"You said wake up early and I can't have rum so early, I have to wait until at least 10 a.m" she said and took a sip, she looked at the rum and thought of something, "I really want coquito now"

America sighed and sat down next to her. He took a glass cup and filled with her rum, "Might as well, even a hero like me needs a break" he said and took a sip. He blinked at how strong the rum was and looked at her, 'Why is everything she makes so strong?' he thought, thinking back to the coffee as well.

She started brushing her hair, which reached down to her waist, and her side swept bangs. She broke the bread and gave a piece to Alfred, which he took and ate. "I made it myself, next I'm going to make some rice with chicken" she said and drank more rum, "And don't worry, I'll bring the rum"

America nodded and stood up, "We need to get started now, I'll run with you if it makes you feel better, after all, who doesn't want to run with a hero?" he said smiling. She nodded and stood up.

They began running but took breaks every once in a while to have some rum. Eventually they became drunk and started laughing at every little thing. "You know, I never understood why you liked to party so much, but with this rum I would too" Alfred said, hiccupping. He didn't get easily drunk, but somehow Gabriela had managed it.

"I know, it makes the day a whole lot more fun" Gabriela said, hiccupping as well, "Why do you think our coffee is so strong? It's for hangovers"

America and her laughed and fell on the grass. They looked up at the sky and Gabriela smiled, "You wanna know something? When I first saw you, I thought you were going to set me free, man was I scared!" she laughed

"Huh…I thought you were a boy, I mean, then all of a sudden I come to visit you and you're boobs were huge, seriously, what did you eat?" America said and smiled

"I wet the rice with a bit of avocado, not the black ones you have from Mexico though, those are gross, my nice green ones" she said proudly. She began to roll around the ground and laughed, "Dominican Republic and Venezuela are so cocky, just because they beat me once in baseball and in the beauty pageant, they think they're la gran cosa"

The laid down on the grass for a while and eventually went to sleep under the now 95 degree sun.

-

America yelped as he treated his sunburn. His face got the worst sunburn of them all and he could barely move his neck, "This doesn't make sense, how come I got sunburned and you didn't?" Alfred asked Gabriela who was drinking some coffee while rubbing her head.

"Simple" she replied, "You're white"

He sighed and put his head down. Not only did he have sunburn, and a hangover, but they got almost no training done today. Puerto Rico was right though, the coffee helped. She put her arms around his shoulder and he slightly winced. She smiled and kissed his cheek, and although it was painful, Alfred was pleasantly shocked.

"We should train more often!" she said happily and he sweat-dropped. She sat down and looked at her boots; "America, I need your help to get these off" she said and started trying to get them off herself, creating a large knot. He laughed and bent down and untied them for her.

As he took her boots off, he couldn't help remember him and England. It had been so long since England had taken care of him, and now he was taking care of someone himself. "Here you go Gabby, tomorrow we have to get serious okay?" he said stuck out his hand, which was red. She grabbed it and he pulled her up. They nodded at each other and separated.

Gabriela waved Alfred off as he walked back to his house. She stepped into her house and went to the kitchen to cook. She loved to make mofongo and rice and beans and pinon and morsillas and all types of things. She looked at a picture of her and Alfred and smiled, now that she looked, she did look like a boy when she was smaller.

"_But why?" the young Gabriela asked as America was setting up the camera. America looked at the confusing thing and tapped it hoping it would do something. He turned back and smiled at Puerto Rico, "Because, you just became a colony, don't you want to remember that?" he asked. She shrugged and he walked towards her and leaned down, "Now, on the count of three, say cheese" he said. She nodded and Alfred set the small girl on his lap. He tickled her stomach so she would laugh and said cheese when the camera flashed. _

Alfred was lying on his bed with Tony, the friendly alien, next to him. "Do you think Gabby can improve? She's always had a hard time catching on to things" he said and looked at Tony. Tony shrugged and America yawned, "I'm worrying too much, she'll be fine"

The phone rang and he picked it up to hear Gabriela, "America! Help me! I can't turn off the faucet and the water's overflowing!" she exclaimed and yelped as the water touched her toes.

"Just turn the faucet" he said, scratching his head

"I can't! The water's too hot and the entire tub is filled with it!"

America sighed. She had filled an entire tub with hot water, couldn't turn off the faucet, and now she asks him, who has sunburn, to turn it off for her? Yeah, that sounds right. He got up and started walking to Puerto Rico's house, not bothering to get dressed.

He went in and she ran to him, "It's terrible, it's really steamy in there!" she exclaimed, clinging to him.

"It's okay, I'm here" he said and smiled at her, "I'm the hero, remember?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "I know" she nodded in agreement and hugged him, "You always have been"

_America looked around carefully, he was in war with Spain because Cuba wanted independence and he didn't want to risk Cuba losing. He was now in a small island off of Dominican Republic, it was one of Spain's colonies, there didn't seem to be much people fighting against him. He heard a rustling to his left and turned, but the rustling stopped. It began once more to his right and he ran towards it, weapon at hand. He cleared the bushes and it revealed a small girl, who he had mistaken for a boy. She looked up at him, confused, "Tu me va salvar?" she asked and he didn't understand, "Quien tu ere?" she asked again. He managed to understand by her hand gestures and stood up proudly, "I'm the hero" he said. She began smiling at him and soon giggled, he was her hero. _

America managed to turn off the faucet and was now cleaning the water. Puerto Rico helped him and sang while she cleaned. She only cleaned the cooled water since she didn't like the hot water though. After they were done America went back to his house and tried sleeping again.

"America" he heard someone say. He shifted in his sleep and soon woke up to see Puerto Rico on his bed, looking worried. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, did she have a nightmare? "What's wrong, Gabby?" he asked

She looked down and started to tremble, "I'm scared" she said

"What happened? Did you have another nightmare?"

She shook her head and looked at him, "I'm scared of reality. You told me we were in a war, right? What if someone hurts me? I can't defend myself real well, and you're going to be busy fighting somewhere else. What am I going to do if you get hurt or if I get hurt? What's going to happen?"

America smiled at her and motioned her to settle next to him, "I promised to keep you safe, and that's exactly what I'll do, so don't worry" he said softly. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Nothing's going to happen, you'll see, and if someone tries to hurt you, they'll have to go through me first, and I'm hard to beat" he said with a hint of pride.

"I'll try to keep you safe too," she whispered and fell asleep. He chuckled and leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes. A summit meeting was coming up and he considered taking Gabriela with him, that way she won't have to be alone.

-

The next day of training, Puerto Rico actually showed up on time, mainly because she was already in America's house when she woke up. America stood there in front of her while she adjusted her military uniform.

"Okay, today is the second day of training, and let's just skip running and go straight to gun practice" he said.

"I have a question" Gabriela said, raising her hand

"Yes?"

"Can I have some ru-"

"No, now let's get started!" he said and blew the whistle. He took out a few unloaded guns and set them down in front of her. She looked at them as he took more out and finally took out a hamburger. He began eating it while explaining how to use the weapons. She nodded every once in a while he showed her how to hold it.

He placed a gun in her arms, "Okay, you're turn" he said. She took the gun and aimed it at another gun. Alfred was impressed by her immediate understanding on how to position it and went on to teach her other things.

He put a helmet on her and handed her a gun, "You're so cute!" he exclaimed and took the gun away but left the helmet. Training was much better that day and he was proud of himself.

"America, I have a question" Gabriela said as she helped him put the supplies back into storage. America nodded towards her and set down a box of ammunition.

"What's on your mind?" he asked

"How come you help me so much? I mean, you make a lot of stupid mistakes yourself and yet you always help me fix mine"

America laughed and scratched his head, "I don't know what mistakes you're talking about," he said, "But, you're my commonwealth, I have to help you. Plus, I think it's cute how you changed your flag's color to be more like me"

She smiled at him and continued carrying the things back. He may do some pretty dumb stuff, but she never stopped looking up to him, heck, he found her because of something dumb he was doing. Then again he also earned Cuba's hate because of that as well.

Once they were done America and Puerto Rico sat down on his porch and just talked about stuff. America decided that he would bring her to the summit meeting, it would be better if she came along, and hopefully she won't have another run in with the other Caribbean countries, especially since Dominican Republic recently beat her in baseball.

-

It was the day of the summit meeting and America and Gabriela were on their way to the meeting. Gabriela looked around, never really having seen anything outside America and the Caribbean. They got to the meeting and Gabriela looked around to see some of the other countries.

China walked by and noticed her there. "Hey, Gabriela, what are you doing here?" he asked. China already knew Puerto Rico since he was one of her tourist. (Note: there are a lot of Asian people, mostly Chinese and Japanese, who live in Puerto Rico, mainly San Juan)

"America took me, I'm going to observe a meeting" she replied. China laughed and walked off. America looked at her confusedly and then back to China, he really needed to know more about what was going on in Puerto Rico's house.

France walked by and waved at Gabriela as well, he didn't visit her often but he had been there a few times. America still had no idea that Puerto Rico attracted so many tourists from all over the world and not just him.

"Wow Gabby, I didn't know you already knew these guys" he said and smiled.

"I don't know France very well, but I do know Japan and China, and I know Italy and Spain too"

They walked into the meeting hall and found England drawing the countries on the chalkboard. America sighed as England of course, was always the first to get there and start things off. England put down the chalk, finishing his duty and looked towards America.

"You're not going to get here before me," he said and noticed Gabriela standing next to him, "What's she doing here!?"

"Huh?" Gabriela asked

"What's wrong?" America asked

"Don't tell me you forgot, you're pirates gave me enough hardship!" England said

"…Who are you?" Puerto Rico asked and England smacked his head. She saw the red handprint on his forehead and remembered, "Ohh…That wasn't me! I'm telling you!"

"Yeah right! Why don't you save your excuses?"

"Well, your explorers attacked my island!"

"With good reason!"

America chuckled as Puerto Rico and England kept arguing about some conflict between them caused by Spain. He stood between the two and patted each one on the head, "Come on, get along" he said, patting them.

"Don't tell me what to do!" England said and strangled America, mainly for patting him on the head. Russia walked to the outside of the room and saw the fighting going on inside between America, England, and America's territory. He smiled as they continued their fight.

"Where's my picture!?" Gabriela demanded, looking at the chalkboard

"You're not a country remember? You sure talk big when you're always being taken over" Arthur said, smirking

"I'm just as good as any country!"

"Pfft, didn't you say you were going to be independent too? Yeah right"

Gabriela shoved Arthur and immediately Alfred tried stopping her. He held her back while she kicked in the air, "Sea la madre! Put me down!" she yelled, fighting against America's grip. England kept taunting her about her never being free, and she tried to beat him up.

"Now, now, England, stop being so mean. She's our beautiful guest," France said, flipping some of his blonde hair back. Puerto Rico looked at his sparkles in awe and she was suddenly being led to a seat by France, "Come with me, ma cherie, a fragile thing like you must be tired, you'll sit next to me"

He handed her a rose as she sat and she blushed. A vein popped out of England's head and he shrugged it off. America chuckled and scratched his temple, while Russia only smiled, still in the background watching everything.

"Let's just get this over with," Arthur said, irritated.

"England, are you jealous? I'll get to you too" France said and laughed and England glared at him.

China came in and drew more importance to his picture and took a seat. The rest of the countries sweat-dropped and continued their meeting. Russia finally took his place, still smiling, it started to look plastic. "Okay! I came up with an ingenious plan to win this war! England, I need you to be my back-up, France, you'll be my back-up, China, you'll be my back-up, Puerto Rico, you'll stay home and keep pretty, Russia, you'll be my back-up, okay, that's all I'm going to discuss with you. One last thing though, I'll be the hero!" America said, giving thumbs up.

England gritted his teeth and France shook his head, "I'm not going to agree to something so stupid like that," England seethed. America waved him off, laughing and they all started arguing.

Gabriela nodded and took notes of their argument, so far, France and England are in an argument, Russia's smiling, China's trying to get the most out of everything, and America keeps getting strangled by England. "So this is how you guys come to agreements!" Gabriela said to herself and wrote it down, smiling.

Despite all the stupid stuff they were doing, she still wrote it down and looked up at them. "Alright, America! You can win!" she cheered as America and England started a fight consisting of America hitting him in the head and England trying to kick him but being held back by France.

Canada slipped in and waited patiently for his turn while the rest of the countries argued. His bear blinked and he smiled, he didn't want to disturb them in the middle of a very important debate. "I wonder when it's my turn," Canada said, sitting quietly.

"Who are you?" his bear asked

"I'm Canada" he replied.

"Who are you?" Gabriela asked

"I'm Canada" he replied again

"…So you're not part of America?"

"No, we're brothers"

Gabriela scratched her head, perplexed, and went back to watching the fight. Canada seemed to fade into the background, still waiting for his turn. By the time the meeting ended, his turn never came. Canada walked out, feeling a little rejected.

"Hey, America!" Puerto Rico said

"I'm Canada" he corrected.

Gabriela looked at Matthew for a moment and then finally understood what he was trying to say. "Who are you?" Matthew asked.

"I'm the best country in the world! I'm Puerto Rico! But you can call me Boriken" she said, nodding proudly

"You're not a country!" England yelled

Once more Puerto Rico tried attacking England while he taunted her and America held her back. Canada once again faded into the background and his bear wondered who he was. The countries had finally gone to their houses, and America escorted Gabriela back to hers.

"I was pretty impressed on how attentive you are," America said, smiling

"Sure, you say stupid things but you always win and protect me anyway!" she replied and America scratched the back of his head. "I'm getting used to my military clothes, I'll be able to fight with you."

America nodded and gave her a thumbs up, "That's great Gabby!" he said and put his arms around her. She leaned her head against him and smiled. She liked it when he did that, she felt safe, and also cared for. She tripped over a small rock and scratched her knee, "America! It hurts, I may never be able to walk again!" she cried dramatically.

America laughed and bent down. He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to her house. She couldn't help but blush as he did that. He smiled at her and she smiled back, she could always depend on America. Alfred set her down on the porch and got some things to treat her knee.

After he was done, he helped her get ready for the night, since her knee still hurt. He started walking out and turned towards her, "Goodnight Gabby, get ready for more training tomorrow" he said. She raised her hand with a question and he pointed at her, "Yes?"

"Can I bring the ru-"

"No! Goodnight" he said and walked back to his house.

* * *

**Yesh, Puerto Ricans are big fans of Rum XDD Almost every alcoholic drink over here is made with it. England and Puerto Rico go way way back, we don't really communicate anymore though, the only reason there was conflict in the first place was due to the Spaniards XD**

**I love Canada, I felt so sorry for him XD Venezuela won Miss Universe T^T Next time! Also, there is a rivalry in Baseball (Puerto Rico's national sport) between Dominican Republic and Puerto Rico, Jamaica is just there, getting all the tourist XDD**

**FrancexEngland vs. EnglandxAmerica, which one will kill each other first? XD Nah, somtimes England and America are buddies, but then they fight O.o and France and England haven't stopped fighting since I don't know how long, I don't know current conditions today though.**

**Thanks for reading! Hoped you enjoyed. I love poking fun at Puerto Rico XD (You now know her real name: Gabriela Maria Santiago Garcia) O.o**


End file.
